Finally
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Miracle Day: Et si être devenu mortel était une occasion inespérée pour le Capitaine Jack Harkness? La possibilité de s'endormir et de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Car l'occasion se présentait, enfin! Fic basée sur Jack mais très nuancée Janto!


**_Hello Woodies, tout va bien pour vous ? Pardon, mais je vais vous faire déprimer avec cette fic… Sachez qu'elle a été réalisée sur « Skinny Love » de Birdy. D'autre part, je voudrais avoir vos avis : pensez-vous que la mort de Ianto et la destruction du Hub ont tué la série ? Sans compter le fait que Torchwood se passe maintenant en Amérique et non plus à Cardiff ? Pour ma part, je n'ai pas regardé la saison 4 de Torchwood, et je m'y refuse catégoriquement ! (j'ai arrêté au moment où Jack se tape le barman…) Et vous ?_**

**_Bref bonne lecture !_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était un jour d'apparence banale en Amérique. Le soleil brillait de tout son éclat, répandant sa douce chaleur sur la ville. Les passants pressaient le pas dans les restaurants et fast-foods. Chacun semblait suivre sa vie quotidienne, encore et toujours la même routine. Les rues grouillaient de monde, quelques gamins pleuraient, d'autres s'amusaient dans le parc sous l'œil attentif de leur mère. Il y avait un endroit où les choses semblaient différentes en ce jour : les hôpitaux. Depuis quelques temps, ils se remplissaient à craquer. Et la raison de cet engorgement était pour le moins étrange : l'espèce humaine semblait être devenue immortelle. Tous ceux qui se blessaient atterrissaient aux urgences et n'en sortaient plus. Evidemment, je parle ici des blessés graves, comme un tir de revolver ou un membre arraché. Les rescapés d'une mort pourtant évidente en temps normal, ne décédaient pas, ils survivaient à leurs blessures dans d'atroces souffrances. Depuis le premier jour de ce phénomène planétaire, les autorités du Globe avaient commencé le comptage du « Jour du Miracle ». La race humaine ne pouvait plus mourir, tout comme un homme.

Celui-ci était justement assis sur un toit, contemplant l'humanité avec sa hauteur. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness connaissait bien l'immortalité. C'était pour lui un fardeau qui lui avait valu bien des pertes. Il avait vu les personnes chères à son cœur disparaître les unes après les autres, impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait été condamné à vivre éternellement. S'il avait pu, il aurait mis fin à ses jours depuis longtemps. Mais voilà qu'enfin, une occasion s'offrait à lui : le monde entier était devenu immortel, et lui, mortel. Il suffisait d'ouvrir la sacoche à revolver accrochée à sa ceinture et de se tirer une balle dans la tête, il pouvait aussi sauter de ce toit et s'écraser sur le sol ou bien se noyer dans un lac ou se laisser mourir peu à peu. Tant de façons d'en finir, enfin…

Assis sur son toit, le Capitaine passa ses bras derrière sa tête et bascula en arrière pour se retrouver sur le dos, observant le ciel bleu sans le moindre nuage. Il y avait encore un an, l'équipe de Torchwood 3 composée de Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen harper, Gwen Cooper et de lui-même rirait encore aux éclats dans le Hub de Cardiff. Il y avait encore un an, ils partaient traquer le moindre alien, surveillaient le moindre pic d'activité de la Faille, mangeaient des pizzas en discutant des potins ou bien écoutant les histoires du leader de la bande. Mais aujourd'hui, plus rien n'existait : le Hub avait été détruit lors d'une explosion et chaque membre de l'équipe avait trouvé la mort, excepté Gwen Cooper. En venant en Amérique, Jack avait recruté deux membres pour la nouvelle équipe de Torchwood : Rex Matheson et Esther Drummond. Certes, ils étaient efficaces et aussi importants que n'importe qui, mais jamais le Capitaine ne pourrait oublier sa précédente équipe. Et alors que son regard se perdait dans le bleu du ciel, il repensa à chacun des êtres exceptionnels de Torchwood Cardiff, celui du 21e siècle.

Il avait fait la connaissance de Toshiko Sato, une jeune femme japonaise possédant un potentiel immense et un grand cœur. Jack l'avait rencontré à la prison de UNIT alors que celle-ci purgeait une peine d'emprisonnement pour vol de dossiers confidentiels. La pauvre avait dû agir sous la menace de voir sa mère battue, voire même pire. Alors elle avait agi et construit un modulateur sonique, suivant et corrigeant les plans volés. Le Capitaine l'avait récupéré et, jugeant le talent plus qu'évident de Toshiko utile et immense, lui avait proposé d'intégrer l'équipe de Torchwood, ce qu'elle avait immédiatement accepté. Elle avait toujours été dévouée à son travail et n'avait jamais failli. Elle était le genre de femmes qui encaissent, et pardonnent. Bien des fois, elle avait vécu des expériences douloureuses, mais la brave Toshiko finissait toujours par se relever, plus forte que jamais. Comme chaque membre, elle était essentielle à l'équipe, un des pilliers qui maintenait l'équilibre. Elle incarnait la sagesse au sein de la bande. Elle fut brave jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à son dernier soupir dans lequel elle s'éteignit, tuée par d'une balle.

« Toshiko Sato. » répéta le Capitaine.

Il croisa ensuite la route d'Owen Harper lors de l'opération de la fiancée de celui-ci. Owen était un homme doté d'un caractère bien particulier. Il aimait montrer sa force d'esprit, donner des ordres en l'absence de Jack. C'était un homme qui profitait de la vie, du moins avant que celle-ci ne prenne fin. A l'époque, il fut ressuscité contre son gré. C'est à ce moment que son existence devint un véritable enfer. Sans doute en fin de compte, que son caractère fort n'était qu'une carapace servant à dissimuler une plaie qui ne cicatrisera jamais. Lorsque l'immortel fit la rencontre de cet homme, il le trouva brisé suite au décès de sa fiancée. Puis il lui proposa d'intégrer les rangs de l'Institut en tant que médecin. Owen accepta. Mais tout comme Toshiko, ou comme n'importe quel membre de Torchwood, il sacrifia sa vie. Alors que Toshiko lui donnait les directives à suivre, mourante, via leur oreillette, le jeune médecin se retrouva enfermé dans une salle où il fut noyé dans un liquide nucléaire. Peut-être était-il toujours conscient, enfermé à jamais, nul ne le savait. L'organisation avait perdu son deuxième membre, ce qui avait sérieusement ébranlé l'équipe. Seuls restaient alors Ianto, Jack et Gwen.

« Owen Harper » fit Jack sans quitter le ciel bleu des yeux.

Puis une douce odeur de café vint titiller son odorat, comme un appel suave au souvenir de la troisième personne : Ianto Jones. Par où commencer ? Il y a tant à dire sur ce jeune homme… Jack le rencontra une nuit de pleine lune, lors d'une de ses chasses au Weevil. Alors qu'il était en difficulté face à l'alien, un jeune homme de la vingtaine lui vint en aide, et lui permit de le maîtriser. L'immortel découvrit alors un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Il était vêtu d'une veste noire des plus banales et d'un simple jean. Aucun détail chez l'étranger n'échappa à l'œil de rapace de Jack. Il trouva l'inconnu plutôt attirant au premier abord. Il avait ce quelque chose d'attachant. Ils se séparèrent, même si ce ne fut pas pour bien longtemps. Le lendemain matin, le leader de l'Institut retrouva le jeune Ianto debout devant l'entrée de l'office de tourisme servant de couverture, vêtu de la même façon que la nuit précédente. Comme s'il n'était pas rentré chez lui entre temps. Le jeune homme lui tendit une tasse de café fumante, dégageant une odeur des plus agréables. Et ce café fut tout simplement extraordinaire. Un goût absolument parfait. Il semblait prometteur, car en plus d'avoir travaillé pour l'Institut de Torchwood Londres pendant un moment, son acharnement à vouloir intégrer Torchwood Cardiff faisait de lui un potentiel membre. Hélas, Jack refusait d'avoir un quelconque lien avec l'équipe disparue de Londres et il refusait chaque demande du jeune homme. Ianto jouait même la carte de la drague en avouant ouvertement son attirance pour le long manteau bleu gris du Capitaine, en vain. Finalement, une occasion se présenta pour le jeune agent et il put faire ses preuves. Jack retrouva Ianto, habillé d'un impeccable costume, décoré d'une cravate qui ceinturait son cou. Ensemble, ils attrapèrent le ptérodactyle, et flirtèrent ouvertement ensemble. Ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles mêlés, leurs regards fusionnés. L'instant fut comme un déclic pour le Capitaine. Il trouva alors chez Ianto cette étincelle, qu'il espérait transformer en brasier par la suite. D'ordinaire, il l'aurait pris sans retenue à même le sol bien que poussiéreux, mais il se contenta de le laisser partir. L'ex-agent londonien venait de réussir avec brio le test d'entrée à Torchwood et avait, optionnellement, tapé dans l'œil du Capitaine.

Les mois qui suivirent, Ianto fut discret, presque transparent au sein de l'équipe, totalement en retrait. Excepté lorsque le patron décidait de flirter avec lui, ce à quoi il répondait gentiment. Mais il subit également une perte qui le plongea dans une tristesse indescriptible. Il perdit sa petite amie cybernétique, Lisa. Elle fut éliminée, comme chaque menace l'était. L'immortel endossait la totale responsabilité de sa mort et avait décidé de passer sous silence la trahison de son employé. Puis les choses changèrent entre eux deux. Les flirts devinrent plus fréquents et plus osés. Ils s'embrassaient se frôlaient, se caressaient, s'unissaient. Jack avait alors découvert un tout autre aspect de son amant, celui d'un homme passionné et délicieux. Qui aurait soupçonné que Ianto Jones, toujours impeccablement habillé, puisse être ainsi ? Ils partageaient tant de choses ensemble, avaient traversé des épreuves, affronté bien des dangers. A eux deux, ils formaient le couple de Torchwood, bien qu'il n'y eu jamais de clair « je t'aime ». Il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre, tant le lien qui les reliait était fort. Pas besoin de mots, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux.

Hélas, Jack ne vit pas venir l'ombre menaçante de la mort, qui emporta son cher amant avec elle. Il se souvint de ce funeste jour, assis sur le carrelage froid du MI-5, parmi les cadavres des victimes du poison des 456, de la douleur qu'il ressentit en apercevant le corps sans vie de Ianto. Celui-ci s'était sacrifié au nom des enfants de la Planète Terre. Il était parti sans même avoir connaissance des sentiments du Capitaine à son égard. Tant de regrets alourdissaient et détruisaient son cœur, c'en était insupportable. C'était la pire douleur qui soit, celle de la perte de l'être aimé. Avec le décès de Ianto, Torchwood venait de perdre son troisième pilier. Tout était fini, à quoi bon continuer ? A quoi bon poursuivre la traque alien ? La Planète n'avait pas besoin d'une menace de plus… Celle que représentait le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

« Ianto… Mon cher Ianto Jones, je suis désolé. murmura Jack, comme s'il s'adressait au ciel. J'aurais dû te dire combien je t'aime, j'aurais dû t'empêcher de venir avec moi au MI-5… Pardonne-moi… »

Les larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux bleus. Les souvenirs qui surgissaient en lui étaient bien trop douloureux pour rester impassible. Allongé sur ce toit, seul, il se laissait aller au chagrin. Rarement Jack s'était accordé un tel moment de répit, mais en ce moment, il en avait grand besoin. Il repensa à ses amis, ses amants, ses familles, au Docteur, mais à chaque fois, ses pensées venaient à converger vers une seule et même personne : Ianto Jones. Cet homme l'avait véritablement changé, et jamais le Capitaine n'avait ressenti pareille passion pour quiconque. Un brasier brûlait en lui à la pensée de son agent, désormais accompagné d'une douleur semblable à des ronces enserrant son cœur. Si seulement celui-ci n'était pas mort…

Jack Harkness avait vécu tant de choses, vu tellement de merveilles mais aussi tant d'horreurs et perdu tant d'êtres chers. Il voyait les personnes s'éteindre les unes après les autres, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il continuait simplement son chemin, le cœur et l'âme meurtris. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de ne jamais se réveiller d'une de ses morts. Mais enfin aujourd'hui, l'occasion se présentait, il était mortel, le seul de la Planète Terre. Il songea aux personnes disparues, sans doute un grand nombre d'entre-elles l'attendait dans l'autre monde. A cet instant, jamais il ne ressentit une envie de mourir aussi attrayante et alléchante. Il savait que s'il mettait fin à ses jours, il ne ressusciterait pas. L'histoire du charismatique et solitaire Jack Harkness prendrait fin. Il était prêt à ouvrir la sacoche de son revolver de son pantalon et à en finir. Cependant, l'image de Gwen et de son équipe actuelle lui revint à l'esprit, l'interrompant dans son geste suicidaire. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, ils comptaient tous sur lui. Il était leur Capitaine, il ne pouvait pas faillir à son devoir. D'autant plus que le Docteur comptait sur Jack pour défendre la Terre en son absence. Et puis s'il disparaissait, Gwen ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais. Ce serait alors la fin pure et simple de Torchwood. Ianto, Owen, Toshiko, leur mort n'aurait alors servi à rien. Le brun referma alors son étui et se redressa, rajustant son long manteau. Il quitta alors son toit et redescendit parmi les humains dorénavant immortels. Il errait parmi eux sans but précis. Si l'équipe avait besoin de lui, elle n'avait qu'à le contacter. Les rayons du soleil n'avaient aucun effet apaisant sur lui, il était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour même les remarquer. Cependant, une vitrine attira son attention, et plus particulièrement un objet brillant d'un reflet argenté. Le Capitaine s'approcha et aperçut un vieux chronomètre, d'un modèle semblable à celui-ci que possédait Ianto. Ô combien de fois cet objet pourtant insignifiant s'était avéré utile. Pui s'étaient ajoutés le mètre ruban et la casquette de UNIT, à leurs petits jeux adultes. Ce souvenir fit sourire Jack, qui repensa à l'air aguicheur dont usait son amant pour le faire craquer et passer à l'acte. Ô combien de fois ils avaient dû effacer les vidéos de surveillance du Hub et remettre la base en ordre avant l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe au petit matin. Jack et Ianto avaient réellement eu une relation des plus passionnées.

Le brun reprit son chemin, après tout, l'espèce humaine avait encore besoin de protection, et quelque part dans l'Univers, le Docteur l'observait. Sans doute les routes des deux hommes se recroiseront un jour. Peut-être que le Seigneur du Temps pourrait faire une faveur à son ami en lui permettant de revoir Ianto. Peut-être, mais pour se faire, Jack devait vivre. Qui sait ce que le futur lui réservait ? De belles surprises peut-être !

Le Capitaine entendit alors un fracas provenant d'une ruelle, suivit de coups de feu. Il se précipita vers la source de ce vacarme sans réfléchir et trouva deux hommes cagoulés, en train de menacer à mort une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans. Instinctivement, il asséna violemment un coup de genoux à l'un des agresseurs puis un coup de poing au second, assez puissant pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Une fois les deux hommes neutralisés, et étendus sur le sol, inconscients, le brun se baissa afin de défaire les liens qui entravaient chevilles et poignets de la jeune femme, alors immensément reconnaissante envers son sauveur. Il venait de la sauver d'une odieuse torture. Alors qu'elle racontait l'origine de cet incident qui aurait pu lui coûter cher, un coup de feu retentit et résonna dans la ruelle, la détonation venant cogner contre les parois en briques des immeubles. Jack sentit alors une vive douleur le traverser. Une douleur indescriptible tant elle était intense. Il sentit sa chair se déchiqueter lors de la pénétration de la balle, ses tissus se disloquant de part en part, puis le sang chaud couler. Une seconde plus tard, il s'écroula sur le sol froid de la ruelle. La balle venait de perforer son poumon, il suffoquait tout en répandant son sang sur les pavés. La femme à ses côtés poussa un cri d'effroi avant de recevoir à son tour une balle dans la tête. Puis, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, toujours en vie mais incapable de bouger, ses fonctions cérébrales alors sérieusement endommagées. Le Capitaine sentit peu à peu ses forces quitter son corps, une chaleur bien familière s'emparant progressivement de lui. Elle l'enveloppait tout entier. Jack reconnut aussitôt l'odeur de son jeune amant. Ianto Jones avait toujours été présent lors de ses morts, et il était un homme fidèle, même disparu. Le mourant remercia mentalement le tireur car lui-même n'aurait pas eu le courage de se suicider, pitoyable et lâche Capitaine, puis il ferma les yeux. Bientôt, l'image de son Coffee-Boy vint envahir son esprit, il ne la laisserait certainement pas s'effacer. Jamais la mort ne lui parut si agréable. « Enfin » se dit-il en guise de dernière pensée. Tant d'années d'existence, tant de personnes perdues à jamais, tant d'amour, de joie, mais aussi de tristesse et de douleur. Des années à sauver l'espèce humaine sans être remercié, tant de merveilles découvertes à travers l'espace et le temps et d'une beauté dont personne ne pourra jamais se douter, tant de leçons apprises, tant de jours passés à espérer que le Miracle ne se produise.

Ce fut dans un dernier sourire paisible que s'éteignit le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Pardon pour les Feels, mais je DEVAIS changer Miracle Day à MA façon (même si je m'étais écouté Ianto serait revenu d'entre les morts...) BREFOUILLE! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, et pensez à laisser une review, c'est pas long et c'est agréable de les lire, d'avoir vos opinions, vos critiques, etc! **_

_**Bye bye! xx**_


End file.
